The Creation of Experiment 636
by Sheeko636
Summary: Experiment 636 is created out of anger by Jumba. 636 escapes, crashlanding on a planet far away. But when she finds a new family, she destroys their lives. Will their planet fall to her rule, or will the family be able to train her destructive instincts?
1. Chapter 1: Jumba's Misfortunes

**The character known as Kila, or Experiment 630, belongs to ****HeMeleNoLiloLover.**

**Chapter 1: Jumba's Misfortunes**

Jumba awoke to a banging sound coming from outside his bedroom. He pulled the covers over his head, but the noise came again, louder this time. He heard a happy-like cooing, then more smashing. The sound went on continuously, so Jumba threw the covers onto the floor and begrudgingly rolled out of bed and set his feet on the floor.

Just then, he heard a yell. It sounded like Pleakley. The idiot probably got the camera and the blaster mixed up again (see note 1). Jumba grumbled as he walked toward the noise and ended up in the kitchen. There was Stitch, banging on pots, and a strainer on his head. One of his banging sticks was Pleakley.

Jumba gasped, then grabbed Pleakley and set him up straight. He grabbed Stitch by the ear and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Stitch yelped, hopping along. Jumba pointed to the couch. "Sit."

Stitch sat.

Jumba rubbed his temples. He sighed. "Why must you play the 'drums' at..." Jumba looked at the clock. "Seven o'clock in the morning!" Stitch spread a toothy grin. He hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. He sat in front of his drums, then grabbed his sticks. He started beating on the drums again. Jumba rolled his eyes, then walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two sponges and stuffed them in his ears.

Nani came walking out of the bathroom with a purple toothbrush in her foaming mouth, her green bath robe on, and her hair up in a white towel. "What's that noise?" Nani yelled. "WHAT?" Jumba yelled. He pulled the sponges out of his ears. Nani gave him a weird look, then yelled again, "What's that loud noise!" Jumba pointed to the kitchen, jammed the sponges into his ears, and then walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

He sat on his bed and was about to lay down when Nani opened the door. Jumba sighed, then unplugged his ears. She closed the door, walked up to Jumba, and said, "I'll need you to get the groceries for me today. I've got to go to work, and at this rate I'm going to be late!" Jumba let out a huge sigh, then said under his breath, "I never get to do anything fun around here..." Nani nodded, as if she'd heard him, and gave him the grocery list. Then, she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Jumba crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. In the kitchen he could hear her yelling, "STITCH!" Then he heard some pots clanging, some more yelling, and lots of things falling over. Then there was a sound like a door opening and closing. "And don't EVER do that again!" Nani screamed. Nani is NOT the person who you would want to get on their bad side, especially in the morning.

The door opened again. Jumba squeezed his eyes shut, but something crawled on top of him and pried open his eyes. "WAKE UP!" Kila, Experiment 630, yelled. Jumba waved Kila off, so Kila said, "Well, FINE. Be that way." Kila hopped off the bed and out the door.

Just as Jumba was about to fall asleep, Lilo came barging in. "JUMBA! STITCH BROKE THE THINGYMIGJOB IN YOUR SHIP!" Jumba then grumbled to himself, "I'm never going to get to sleep around here..." He got out of bed and walked, shoulders hunched, into the closet. Random things flew out of the closet.

Lilo dodged around the articles of clothing while saying, "Jumba, you're coming out to the ship to fix it, right? Because it doesn't smell very nice..." Jumba walked out of the closet, his day clothes on. He rubbed his two left eyes, then nodded halfheartedly. Lilo grabbed Jumba's hand and dragged him out to the ship.

Jumba walked in the ship, only to be bombarded by eggs in his face. He scraped the egg off his face, but walked onto a skateboard and fell over, falling on pins faced up on the floor. "YOOOOWWWCHHHH!" he yelled, zooming up to his feet. But then, his head hit a balloon, and it popped. Sticky, oozing syrup gushed onto Jumba's body. "Yuck!" he said, stepping forward. "WHO DID—" Suddenly, a wind started up, and tons of tiny white feathers stuck onto his body. Jumba stood there, arms out, eyes closed, with a very annoyed look on his face. The tiniest white feather landed on his nose, and he blew it off.

"YOU LITTLE—" PJ jumped on Jumba's head and started laughing hysterically. Jumba reached for PJ, but PJ jumped off Jumba's head and out of the ship, running past Lilo. "Whoa, what happened here?" Lilo asked, looking at Jumba. He just let out a short, quick breath through his nose and stomped out of the ship.

Jumba walked into the kitchen and sat down. He slammed his fists on the table, then just sat there, frozen in position. Nani ran into the kitchen. "Au'we!" she gasped. "What happened to you!"

"PJ..."

"Oh... I see."

Silence.

"Well, I gotta go to work. You got a little something right... here..." Nani pointed to her nose. She laughed, then ran out the door. Jumba grumbled something about Nani and a whipped cream pie. He sat down at the table, only to hear a bothersome noise coming from the chair. He stood up and picked up a whoopee cushion.

Jumba heard a small laugh coming from out of the kitchen. He trudged out of the kitchen and grabbed Pleakley by his waist. He tightened his fist, and Pleakley shrieked. "Jumba! Jumba! I'm sorry! It... it was Kila's idea!" Jumba flicked his head toward Kila. Kila had a totally blank look on her face, saying, "He's lying!" Jumba narrowed his eyes at Pleakley. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

Jumba threw Pleakley against the wall and trudged into his room. Well, at least he may be able to get some sleep. If only Stitch wouldn't like Pleakley and the others so much, so that Jumba could make Stitch hurt them all. Not destroy them, not yet, but at least hurt those who had hurt him. If only Kila hadn't been a failure. If only he hadn't lost the experiment pods of 629, 631, 632, 633, 634, and 635. That was PLEAKLEY'S fault. Idiot. Jumba slammed the door and crawled into bed. He fell into a deep sleep, tossing and turning...


	2. Chapter 2: Creation of Experiment 636

**Chapter 2: The Creation of Experiment 636**

Jumba woke up to a flick on his nose. He slowed opened his eyes to see tufts of green fur in front of his face. He closed them again, but the green blob flicked him again. He grabbed Kila and squeezed her tight.

"You failure experiment you, you stay out of my sleep!" He dropped Kila on the bed, then rolled onto the floor. He had his day clothes on. He stood up and trudged into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. He sighed, then grabbed a tub of butter. He reached in the cabinet and took out some crackers. Just as he was about to sit down and eat, Stitch leaped onto the table and stole his food. "Hey! You get back here you little pot banger!" Jumba yelled, shaking his fist.

Pleakley, sitting down with a leg over another leg and reading the newspaper, didn't even look up. Jumba sighed, then slumped into his chair. Pleakley crumpled up the newspaper and threw it at Jumba's face. Heaven knows if he did it on purpose or not, but still...

Jumba grabbed Pleakley by the waist again. He narrowed his eyes, staring into the terrified face of Pleakley. He dropped Pleakley onto the chair, then trudged out of the room. He was suddenly bombarded by a ton of water balloons.

Lilo looked over to Stitch. "Stitch! I need more water balloons!" Stitch grabbed some and tossed them over to Lilo, Lilo dropping one and catching the rest. It spilled on her shirt, but she didn't mind. She threw another one just as Jumba opened his mouth to say something, and it popped in his mouth.

He spit out the rubbed, then yelled at them, "WHAT IS THIS! HAVEN'T YOU TORTURED ME LONG ENOUGH! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR EVIL GENIOUS CREATOR!" he yelled, the last questions directed at 626. Jumba picked up Stitch and threw him into the wall. He opened the door and, just as he was about to shut it, yelled, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

He dashed out of the house and toward the ship, Stitch following. Stitch jumped out of the bushes and landed on Jumba, knocking him over. He punched Jumba in the face, but Jumba kicked him off and into a tree, conking him unconscious. Jumba sighed, then ran up to his ship and sealed the door shut.

He dashed over to his computer and started typing things in. A computer shelf opened itself up, revealing many thousands of choises of DNA. He pressed a button, and a piece of fur emerged. He picked it up with great care and placed it in a computer "hand." The computer drew the hand in, and it said, "DNA of Invisible Crabing Dwarfmister added. Jumba grinned evily.

Jumba started dashing around, and he many pieces of fur into the computer, but only one strand of hair for each, since the computer was so sensitive. "DNA of Watermangling Booger Beast added. DNA of Chatter-Blang Annoyer added. DNA of Clawing Clangranger added. DNA of Red-winged Fluff Trimmer added..." Jumba grinned evily at all his work. His evil experiment was coming along just nicely...

A few hours later, Jumba slid back into his chair, exhausted. He was almost done adding all the DNA he needed. He blinked as something moved behind him. He turned around, but he didn't see anything... Oh well. He turned back around. He looked down. A pencil came rolling toward him. Jumba squinted at it. "What the—" Stitch suddenly jumped out from somewhere and tackled Jumba.

Jumba rolled on his back, groaning. "How did you get in here?" Jumba half-yelled, half-asked. Stitch just grinned. Then he punched Jumba and threw him across the room. Jumba yelped as he flew into the wall and landed on the ground. He groaned, then yelled, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Stitch was poking a stuffed animal that was beside the computer. Jumba rushed over and picked up the animal, then threw it across the room and onto a cushy couch. "If you EVER touch that again..." Stitch walked over and held a finger over the animal, or whatever it was.

"Don't..."

Stitch moved his hand closer.

"Don't even think about it..."

Stitch scooted toward it.

"Don't...!"

Stitch grinned, then poked it. Then again. And again. And again. And again...

Jumba lunged toward Stitch, but Stitch easily jumped out of the way. Jumba narrowed his eyes, then grabbed Stitch's fur. He held Stitch in place, and Stitch yelped. Stitch couldn't get away now. Jumba smiled evily. He picked Stitch up, opened the door, and tossed Stitch out. "AND STAY OUT!" Jumba yelled, pressing the "close" button for the door triumphedly.

Jumba walked over to the closet and put a hand to his chin. "Hmm... a HA!" He pressed a button and grabbed a small ball of fur from the stick-out tray in the closet and set it in the computer hand. Jumba smiled. "I'll need a lot of DNA from THAT animal..." The computer hand pulled in the ball of fur and stated, "DNA of Ox added." Jumba smiled. "THAT will make her ever stronger than 626..."

Jumba looked around on the keyboard, then held his finger over the "OK" button. _Should I really do this? _he thought. All of the rude, annoying, sleep-depriving things that happened to him this morning and afternoon rolled through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed down on the button. "Experiment 636 in creation. 1,000,000 things left to be done in creation of Experiment 636. 999,999 left to be done. 999,998 left. 999,997 left."

Jumba got bored after about the first five minutes of excitement and walked off to his sound-proof room in the ship and picked up Nala Kweesta Magazine. He opened its cover and started to read it.

About five hours later, he finally set down the magazine and walked into the main room. "5 left. 4 left. 3 left. 2 left. 1 left. No things left to be done in the creation of Experiment 636. Experiment 636 is ready." A side of the wall opened, and a glass dome with a large and thick base rolled in. It was set on the floor, and a blue experiment was curled up in a ball, steam rolling off of the blue fur. Jumba opened his mouth. "Ah!" he said, smiling a bit as the blue experiment unrolled. Its dark blue fur, light blue stomach fur, six arms, almost-black claws, two antennae, four spikes, fluffy blue wings, black eyes, blue ears with pink insides, and feet with ball-like claws were all combined into one experiment, looking just like...

"WHAT THE BLORGZNARK!" Jumba yelled, pacing around and around the experiment casing. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" he yelled. 636 leaped at the glass, clawing and trying to break it. It shot laser vision, hoping to blast through the glass, but the laser just bounced off the glass and onto its patooki. It yelped, then started snarling and pressing on the glass. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"


	3. Chapter 3: 636 Escapes

**Chapter 3: 636 Escapes**

Back in the house, Stitch was telling how he had kicked Jumba's patooki, and how Jumba was making a new experiment, and how Jumba had a stuffed giraffe. Lilo, google-eyed, listened to this in amazement. Kila just sat there, arms crossed and rolling her eyes.

"Uh, guys?" came a voice from the closet. "I won't yell anymore, just LEMME OUTTA HERE!" There was pounding at the door. Kila hopped off the couch and trudged over to the closet. She opened it, and out came Pleakley tumbling onto the floor. He took in a big breath, then said, "—" Kila kicked his shins (or at least where that area is), and he shut up as his mouth became two big bubbles as he tried to keep from screeching.

"But what about Nani?" Stitch asked. "Nani won't be back until 5:00. She has to stay late for work today." Pleakley ran out from his room wearing a bee-suit. "Pleakley, WHAT are you wearing?" Lilo asked. "It's my all-new, fully bee-proof protection unit from stray bees! It's all the rage. You should be wearing one!" Pleakley pulled a bee-hat from behind his back and stuck it on Lilo's head. Lilo snatched it off and tossed it on the couch. Then she lay down on the couch and sighed.

"But what about that new experiment Jumba's making? How can we stop him?" she asked. Stitch just shrugged.

Meanwhile in Jumba's lab...

"WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE AND FLUFFY! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE 626! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE-- AHH, NEVERMIND! BUT WHY?" Jumba yelled, slamming his fists onto the computer keyboard multiple times. He took in a breath, then stomped out of the room and into his sound-proof room.

"Memory deactivation activated. Erasing in 24 hours." 636 tilted her head when she heard this. Then she shrugged and started to scrap at the bottom of the glass. "Ahhh! Injiba chooga mogeeta!" She grinned evily as she slowly but surely lifted the glass off the base she was standing on. She quietly set it to the side and padded over to Jumba's room. She sniffed, then made a disgusted sound as she gave her head a quick shake. She rolled out of the room at about 60 mph.

Jumba, in his room, slammed his face on his desk. "How could this happen? I did not do hardly anything the same as I did 626! She was not supposed to look like him! Oi, what did I do wrong!"

636 stopped rolling inside of another room and looked at the vast controls of the driver's seat. She cooed, then hopped over to them. _Nah, I won't destroy them,_ she thought. She crawled under the dashboard and started to rework some wires after tearing off the cover. The space ship's controls started to glow as a quiet, rur-ing sound became a loud chugging noise.

"What the blorgznark?" Jumba said, looking up from his magazine. "Why is the engine going?" He walked out of his room and into the main room. He looked over to the containment pod. "Oh no... 636!" Jumba dashed to the pilot's room and spotted 636 in the pilot's seat. "Jumba?" 636 yelped, turning around. She hadn't gotten the plane in the air yet, so she hopped out of her seat and tackled Jumba. "Meega nala quista!"

636 grabbed Jumba's face and pulled it straight toward hers. The head bang knocked Jumba out. 636 opened the door and threw Jumba toward the house. Then she snapped the door shut and rolled into the pilot's room. She flipped some switches and the engine roared louder as the ship's wings started to rumble.

Lilo screamed as Jumba came crashing through the roof. Stitch dashed to Lilo and pushed her out of the way right before Jumba landed on her. Unfortunately, Stitch was crushed under Jumba's giant body. "Stiiiitch!" Lilo yelled. A moan came from under Jumba as Stitch heaved Jumba off his back.

"Jumba's dead! AHHH!" Pleakley exclaimed, running around the room while flailing his arms. Kila took a closer look at Jumba. "He's not dead. Just unconscious."

"Uh... I knew that..." Pleakley said, fidgeting. Jumba groaned, then blinked open his eyes. "Ohh, my head..."

"Jumba's awake!"

"Ahh! Experiment... escaped..." Jumba croaked. Lilo tilted her head and said, "What Jumba? A new experiment!" Jumba made a crooked grin, then sat up. "Yes..."

"JUMBA! Not experiment 631!" Jumba gave a nervous laugh, then said, "Eh... not exactly..."

"Jumba..." Kila said, not liking this one bit.

"It doesn't matter what experiment! Just get a blaster! The biggest one you've got!" Jumba yelled. Stitch dashed off and came back five seconds later with a blaster that was so big he had to rest it on his shoulder. "Ah, I've been looking all over for that!" Jumba grabbed the blaster and ran outside. The rest of the family looked at each other, then ran outside after him.

Jumba was shooting at his giant ship, now hovering above the trees. "AHH! Who's got the ship!" Kila screamed. "Experiment—" The ship made a huge blasting sound as one of the wings fell off. "GOT HIM!" Jumba exclaimed. "YOU SURE DID! YOU DESTROYED THE SHIP!" Lilo yelled. "Kaboom!" Stitch said, chuckling a bit evily. The ship crashed down into the trees, and they heard a quiet, yet distinct yell of anger. It sounded like... Stitch. Stitch, confused, sniffed the air. "Cousin!" He ran in the direction of the ship.

Experiment 636 coughed as smoke poured into the cockpit. She ripped open the door and hopped out in a fighting stance. She hopped from one foot to the other, low to the floor. She tapped in some numbers on the keypad, but the main door didn't open. She growled, then slammed her two fists on it. Light beams formed in her eyes and blasted the door a couple times. Then she crawled out of the hole and into the Hawaiian air.

Stitch appeared from behind a bush. "AAAHHH!" he screamed, pointed at 636. "You got a problem with me, punk?" 636 said. She sounded just like 626, but she had very good grammer. Stitch widened his eyes as wide as they could go, almost blocking out all the light blue fur around his eyes.

Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani emerged out of the bushes and screamed. "IT'S STITCH'S CLONE!" Lilo screeched. She ran behind Stitch and said, "Stitch! Get him!"

"Excuse me?" 636 said, putting all six hands on her hips. "I am a her. And I am NOT his clone. I am Experiment 636." All heads turned to Jumba. "Eh... sorry," he stated sheepishly. 636 stole this opportunity and rolled into the woods. "636 is getting away!" Jumba yelled, pointing in the direction 636 just took. Stitch growled, then rolled after her. The rest of the family started to run in that direction.

636 stopped in the middle of the forest and sniffed the air. She grinned evily, then shoved some leaves off a giant boulder. The boulder turned red, and then the boulder turned into a ship. Stitch's escape ship, to be exact. And now it was going to help 636 escape. Ironic, isn't it?

636 crawled into the driver's seat and turned the key in the slot. The craft lighted up and hovered a couple feet above the ground just as 626 came flying out of nowhere and landing on the ship. 636 and 626 growled at the same time as Stitch crawled near 636. 636 glared at 626, and her hand started to flame. She touched Stitch, and he flared up. "YUUUUAAAAHH!" he shrieked, falling off the ship and onto the ground. "STIIIIITCH!" Lilo yelled, running over to him. Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley came out of the bushes. 636 pulled on the steering wheel, and the craft zoomed straight up and into the air. Jumba shot some lousy attempts at the craft, and none of them hit. 636 cackled evily as she raced out of the stratosphere.

"636!" Jumba said quietly, shaking his head. "No! NO!" he roared, kneeling and pounding his huge fists on the ground. Pleakley put a hand on Jumba and said, "It's alright Jumba. You can just create another one!" Nani gave Pleakley a cold-stone look. "On second though, have you been introduced to 626? I hear he makes a fine..." Pleakley went off into a ramble. "You all don't get it," Jumba gasped. "636 was made more than 3x's as powerful as 626, and she has the functions of over 40 different experiments!"

Lilo and Stitch exchanged a look. Then Lilo said, "Jumba, why would you make such a creature?" Jumba gave them all a glare. "Oooh. THAT. Um..." Stitch said, taking a step back. Jumba let out a sigh, then walked back in the direction of his ship. "I think I'll go start to work on fixing my ship's wing if I ever want it to fly again..."

636 boomed past the barrier of Earth and into space. She started to settle back when she saw a fleet of police cruisers. They all turned toward her, and she let out a cuss word in alien. She turned the ship around 90 degrees and pressed the floor petal as far as it would go down. A red cruiser rode up behind her and started to shoot at her. She swerved the ship back and forth, then slammed on the brakes. She shot back, then stepped on the gas again. She took one shot at the red cruiser, and it blew up.

Just then, hundreds of more shots came flying at her. She turned the ship around 180 degrees, then started to shoot back. She hit a couple ships, but a ship that she had shot came flying at her. She widened her eyes as it destroyed her gun barrel. Then she narrowed her eyes and gave an evil grin.

636 smashed the hyper drive and cranked it a couple times. "She engaged her h-drive!" an officer called out. "Break formation! Get clear of that ship! This all sounds strangely familiar..." another officer shouted into his microphone. "Other vehicles detected. Do not engage hyper—" 636 pushed in the stick and she zoomed out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4: The City, Jail, and 636

**Chapter 4: The City, Jail, and 636**

Jumba started to walk toward the ship. "Figures that 636 escaped," Pleakley said. "Well, now that that Stitch-look alike is gone, we can all just go back to our normal lives, heh heh, heh... heh?" Jumba rolled his eyes at his companion, then turned around to his ship. He began to but froze in mid-step. His eyes popped open as he stole a glance at all that were looking at him. His eyes darted around, and then he raced as fast as he could to the ship. Nani, Pleakley, Lilo, Stitch, and Kila all looked at each other, shrugged, then headed back towards the house.

On Pleakley's home planet, a woman heard a small, yet distinct crash. She pulled off the yellow rubber gloves she had been wearing to wash the dishes and set them on the side of the sink. She cocked her head as she padded her way to the backdoor of her house with her three legs, opened the sliding door, and looked outside. A small puff of smoke rose from the outskirts of town. She shrugged, then went back inside and continued with the dishes.

636 coughed as she opened the glass dome above her head. She flipped out of the ship and landed on some rocks. She sniffed around, then said, "Tishba! Injiba cohta! Meega NALA—huh?" Something had hit her in the back. She reached to her back with her fourth arm and grabbed a nerf dart, pulling it off her back. She held the item close to her eyes, then scanned it. "Nerf dart." 636 growled, turning around, ready to pulverize the thing that had hit her with it.

But when she turned around, another dart magically appeared on her forehead. Her eyes peered up at the dart as she yanked it off. She looked around, but all she could see was rocks, grass, a mountain far off, and a green antenna sticking up from a rock. She sniffed, then grinned evilly. She got on all eights and crawled up to the green menace. She shot out her hand and grasped the green tentacle, tugging it upwards until the creature's feet weren't touching the ground. A small, Pleakley-like creature popped up, eye wincing with pain and a nerf dart gun in his hand. When it saw the creature, it screamed and, astonishingly, got out of 636's grasp. It leaped over the rock and sprinted towards the large grouping of houses that might be called a city yelling, "MOMMY!"

636 chuckled evilly to herself, then looked at the large amount of strangely shaped houses. They all looked like that one skinny, green creature's head that she had seen before she flew here. She blinked, then turned herself invisible. When invisible is said, it actually means that the color of 636's fur turns to whatever color reflected onto her from her surroundings from the spot that the on-looker is gazing upon her, making the observer totally oblivious to her presence. 636 sniffed the air, but only one scent came to mind...

Jumba raced into his ship and jumped into his chair. Sadly enough, the chair was a chair with wheels on the legs, so the chair took his momentum and crashed them both into the wall opposite the door. Four of his fingers were on the other side of the armrest; the side closest to the wall. Jumba screeched in pain as he grabbed his four fingers with his other hand and pulled his good hand into a fist, squeezing the crushed fingers. He held his mouth tightly shut so that he would not yell out was he was thinking right then.

Jumba slowly let go of his throbbing fingers, then flipped the 'on/off' switch on for the computer. It quickly charge up, and Jumba pulled himself and the chair over to the giant keyboard. He typed in "Experiment 636 Data Files." A picture of 636 came up onto the screen, along with a search box at the top and many categories at the bottom. Although most of the categories were empty, one labeled "DNA used to make Experiment 636" was not. Jumba clicked on it, and it opened up a humungous list of creatures of every type. Jumba slowly began to look through all of them. But it was a LONG list.

636's eyes narrowed as she followed the scent over to one of the bizarrely-shaped houses. She dashed behind a rock as a lady wearing yellow rubber gloves came out of the house holding a big pan of lasagna. 636 licked her lips as the lady set it down in the middle of a round marble table with a flat marble bench and called out, "Dinner!" A girl and a boy came out of the house and dashed to the table, their napkins tucked into their shirts and forks and knives in their hands.

636 cocked her head as she watched the mom selflessly serve the two younglings. "Blech," she said, turning around. But when she turned around, there was a tall Pleakley-creature behind her. "Why, hello. And what might you be?" the guy asked. 636 growled at him, but he just clasped his hands beside his head and said, "Aww, aren't you the sweetest thing?" he picked her up under her first set of arms and—

636 bit him. His eye bulged into a watermelon as he grabbed his arm and started to wail. She grinned evilly, but turned invisible and slowly backed away as the Pleakley ran off into the woods. She shrugged and walked away, still camouflaged.

She found a road and walked onto the side of it, turning visible again. It was a very busy road. Then she got an idea.

Hopping into the middle of the road, 636 picked up a car. She growled as she swung it around and smashed it into other cars. She threw the car far into the woods, then stuck her hind legs into her mouth and rolled into a ball, smashing into cars and flinging them to kingdom come. She leaped into the air and landed on a car. Unfortunately, there was a TV van there, and they had cameras. She didn't want to be on TV. Not yet, anyways.

She leaped onto the van, but it was too late. There were ships that read 'Police' on the side flying all over the area she was in. She growled, a yellow haze forming around her and electricity zapping through it. She threw it out towards all that surrounded her, but the police put up their shields and the wave of light and electricity whooshed past them. Then one of them on a loud-speaker said, "Give up or... else!" 636 just grinned evilly.

She pulled one of the aliens out of its car and held its neck. The police sent out a strange signal that 636 didn't recognize. Then, all at once, a strange gas fell from their ships and surrounded 636. She dropped the alien and blacked out.

Jumba, coming to the end of the list, sighed. Nothing so far was wrong with what he had put in 636. The very last ingredient to 636's DNA was Ox. Jumba cried out as he slammed his fists on the keyboard. "WHAAAHAHAT WENT—" Something popped onto the screen. Jumba read it aloud. "Secret ingredient located. DNA of Experiment 626 added when... OHH! STUPID, STUPID ME!" Jumba hit himself on forehead with the palm of his hand, then started typing stuff into the computer.

636 woke up in a containment cell much like the ones on Gantu's former ship. She shook her head, growling in anger. Two giant automatic blasters followed her every move. She rolled her eyes, then spat into the holes of each of them. The spit became sticky, and it plugged them up. They tried to shoot her, but the gunk inside the guns backed up, and they started to beep and blink red.

Unfortunately, the alien that was guarding her cell, looking much like the one that had guarded 626's cell, casually walked out of sight behind a wall. The blasters stopped blinking and blipping, powering down. He walked back into sight and picked up his walkie-talkie, saying into it, "We've got a couple of backed up blasters in here. Replacement blasters are needed -- ones with spit-proof fire holes."

636 growled, spitting in the alien's face. _He_ growled, wiping the spit off his face. He held the walkie-talkie in front of his face once again and said, "I also need a one of those danger-proof suits..." 636 started to shake in anger, but the guard looked at her and held the walkie-talkie up to his mouth, ready to give another order. 636 settled down, seeming to be content with herself.

A couple minutes later, a guard came in with the things that were requested of him. 636 closed her eyes, appearing to be asleep. The guard set up the new blasters and gave the other alien guard his new suit. The guard left, and the guard that was guarding her stepped behind the wall. Now was the time.

636 sent out a blast of electricity, shorting out the containment cell that had been holding her in place. She fell to the floor silently, but the blasters detected her. She dashed to the back of one of the blasters, and the other blaster destroyed it. She flipped to the other side of the room and reprogrammed the still-working blaster, dodging the shots from it. It shook around for a moment, then repositioned itself towards the alien walking out from behind the wall. The alien screamed in terror as the blaster shot a stream of lava toward the alien and sheered a hole in the wall. She laughed evilly, then silently slinked out of the room though the hole, camouflaging herself to appear invisible.

An alarm sounded, and doors upon doors opened all down the hallway. Guards marched rapidly out of them and towards her. She just leaped onto the ceiling as most of the guards passed her and ran out the door, surrounding the jail. Some of the guards stayed inside, searching through the whole place looking for her. She just rolled her eyes and walked out of the jail, unnoticed by the world.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Family

**Chapter 5: A New Family**

A picture of 636, drawn like the one of 626 when Jumba had figured out about glitching Stitch, popped up. It didn't look anything like the way Stitch looked, though. This experiment had two small ears on the top of its head, two eyes, and an evil grin like no other. Two short fangs protruded from its lips. It was colored mainly light blue, but instead of light blue patches of fur like Jumba had seen 636 have earlier, it had black patches. Also, it had three arms and two legs, but they had black, arrow-like patches on them resembling the ones on Bonnie's, or 149's arms and legs. She also had two long tails, one black and one blue with black and blue spikes on both of them.

Jumba looked down to the keyboard to type in one last, and very vital, combination. But before he could press enter, he had to scratch a large itch on the back of his neck. Then he pressed enter with the same hand he had itched with. The picture of that strange experiment grayed out, and a picture of what 636 actually looked like, a six-armed, four-spiked, winged-Stitch, gray-scaled in. Jumba nodded his head and sighed, knowing he had fixed the computer's outdated data. But how would he fix his little creation?

Jumba's large screen suddenly switched to a video transmission with the Grand Councilwoman. "Doctor Jumba," she said, putting a hand to her head and sighing, "I have just gotten a report from Blinkley's planet that an experiment of yours has gotten on their planet and escaped from jail... Of course, we will supply you with a ride, as we found your ship on his planet also."

"PLEAKLEY'S PLANET! HOW THE BLORZNARG DID SHE GET THERE!" Jumba screamed, starting to spaz out. "Doctor Jumba, get a hold of yourself! We need you and any members of your... oh, what do you call it? Olama?... to accompany you on your journey to Pleakley's planet and retrieve Experiment 636," the Grand Councilwoman said. Jumba put a hand on his face.

"636 will not come easily... She has everything that 626 has times 5 and more... but if I had hair-growing formula, a capture container made with pure glutonium, and a blaster the size of a watermelon..."

"All of these things are granted, but I am just wondering... I know what the container and blaster are for, but what about hair-growing formula?"

Jumba grinned like an idiot. "I ran out."

A large explosion just outside of the jail on Pleakley's planet scattered many of the guards and sent them running to safety inside the building. A gas pipe, which had been right next to a furnace, had mysteriously broken and, of course, made a large explosion. An evil giggle could be heard from a large patch of bushes, and half of the rest of the guards ran inside the building also, screaming, "TALKING BUSHES! THEY'RE ALIIIIIVE!" 636 just rolled her eyes and stalked off, still invisible. A lovely aroma filled 636's nostrils, and she closed her eyes and followed the scent.

WHAM!

636 rammed into the shop door and quickly opened her eyes. "Questa chaga..." she said in Tantalog, meaning 'stupid door'. She opened the door and crawled inside, dodging the many three-footed aliens clambering around her. She blinked, looking at herself. _"Look at yourself, you look like a monster! You have to blend in..."_ she said to herself, getting an idea. Looking down at her four extra arms, she retracted them. She also retracted her fluffy wings and four spikes into her back. Lastly, her antennae disappeared into her head, and she turned visible. Much to her dismay, many small Pleakley-like children ran over to her and started to push and pull her arms, yank on her ears, and jam their little fingers into her stomach.

"Oh, it's so cute!"

"It looks like that creature that Wendy sent us a picture of!"

"Mama, can we keep him?"

636 growled, ready to blast the little creatures to kingdom come, when a large blast came for her and she had to flip onto the ceiling. "YUUUUAAARRRGG!" came a yell sounding strangely familiar.

"Jumba, you missed!" came a high-pitched noise.

"Yeah, ih!" came a voice sounding much too much like hers.

The door barged open as Pleakley crashed through the door, a little girl and her alien friend giggling. Pleakley tumbled head first onto the floor, sliding up to 636. 636 held up her foot and stopped Pleakley by putting her foot on his head. She set her foot back on the floor as Pleakley looked up.

"WWWWUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!" Pleakley screamed, scampering back and up against the wall as he watched 636, frozen there with an evil grin plastered onto her face. "What are you doing here, one-eyed one?" 636 stated with perfect pronunciation although she had Stitch's voice. Pleakley's eye darted around, and in one swift move, he yanked open the door and dashed out, yelling and screaming his head off. 636 rolled her eyes, holding out a hand. Pleakley stopped right where he was and was lifted off the ground by an invisible force.

Stitch and Lilo gasped, stepping back. Lilo grabbed Stitch as Jumba also took a step back. Pleakley was transferred into the coffee shop and pulled toward 636 until his face was an inch from hers.

"Boo."

Pleakley began to shriek as 636 dropped him onto the ground. He sprinted out of the shop and pushed past Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch, disappearing around the corner. Although Pleakley could not be seen, his screeching voice could still be heard for a _very_ long time. Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances after Pleakley passed them, then turned back to 636.

636 took a step forward. The three companions took a step back. Repeat about five times.

636 rolled her eyes. "You are all so predictable..." she said. Jumba blinked, stepping forward, gun and container behind his back but pretending that his hands were just clasp together. "I do not think so, little Stitch-like one," he said.

"Oh yeah? Well, Jumba, you've got a watermelon-sized blaster and capture container made of pure glutonium behind your back. You also have 'hair-in-a-can' in your front right pocket," 636 stated.

Jumba's eyes bugged out. "HOW DID—I mean, how do you know that?"

636 grinned evilly. "I have my sources... and there's a round cylindrical bulge in your pants. What else would it be besides 'hair-in-a-can'?" Jumba shrugged and nodded his head, agreeing. "Buuut, did you expect... THIS?" he said, shooting the blaster straight at 636's head. She just spread her wings and shot herself into the sky, hovering above their heads. "Yup! Sayonara, suckers!" was the last thing she said before retracting her wings and diving into the weave of dome-shaped houses, Jumba swearing in Quelta Quese and shooting the blaster at her.

Experiment 636 let out one last laugh before diving into an empty house shaped like Pleakley's head. She dropped onto the floor and retracted her wings. She stuck her nose into the air and took in a whiff, then grinned evilly as she darted over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Heaven!" she exclaimed, diving into the fridge and scarfing down anything she touched, including the racks.

"Nice job, Jumba... you let her get away!" Lilo exclaimed. Stitch nodded his head and agreed in Tantalog.

"Is not my fault! I programmed her to be able to dodge enemy attack with!" Jumba shouted back.

"Plus you have bad aim..." Lilo said, Stitch agreeing once more. Jumba sighed, putting a hand on his face.

"Meega has better aim than yoga," Stitch stated.

Jumba narrowed his four eyes, then said, "That may be true, but you would just shoot me in patooki."

Stitch giggled evilly. "Hey Stitch! I just got an idea! You can sniff Experiment 636 out with your amazing... sniffing skills!" Lilo exclaimed. Stitch bobbed his head up and down vigorously, then stuck his nose into the air and took in a whiff. Stitch snapped his pointing arm at a 38 degree angle from the street on which they were standing, then stuck his hind legs into his mouth and began to roll through the foliage in a straight line, Lilo and Jumba dashing after him.

Experiment 636 was lying on the couch when she heard the door handle rattle. She crawled under the couch and watched the floor from upside down, claws holding onto the bottom of the couch. Her ears pressed against the floor while she moved her head about and saw two little green aliens, the boy and girl she had seen earlier, along with a big mama alien with a large lasagna stain on the bottom of her orange dress. She pressed herself against the wall as the girl alien sat on the couch and wiggled her three feet back and forth, flipping on the TV. Tan, wooden shoes were on her feet with heels, a tan leather strap riding across the top of her feet.

"Lizzy! Turn off the TV and come finish your homework!" yelled her mother. "Fiiiiine," she said, sliding off the couch and onto the floor. One of her feet came down upon 636's ear, which had been sticking out a small bit. She bit her lip and tried not to yelp as her cheeks filled up with a scream. She finally let out her breath as she heel lifted off her ear and stomped over to the kitchen.

"You too, Matt!" she yelled, and the alien boy turned from the staircase and also marched into the kitchen. "All homework does is make you totally and completely bored for hours on end! It's not like we even pay attention to what it's supposed to be teaching us!" he yelled when in the kitchen. 636 let out a quiet, yet still very evil laugh as she crawled out from under the couch and padded over to the kitchen. The two children immediately snapped their heads up and looked upon 636.

"Ooh, look mommy! A puppy!"

"Can we keep 'er? PLEASE?" they both exclaimed.

_This will be fun..._ she said, grinning evilly as the two children leaped down from their chairs and bombarded her with hugs, scratching her on the head and behind her ears. She sat down and closed her eyes, a good smile easing its way onto her face as they scratched behind her right ear. Her foot began to tap the ground instinctively as they continued.

"Well..."

"Please, Mommy?" Lizzy pleaded.

"Yeah, come on Mom! It looks awesome! I mean, it has BLUE FUR!" Matt exclaimed. As 636 looked up to Matt and Lizzy, she noticed that Matt looked a couple years older than Lizzy.

Mom sighed, then said in a grim tone, "You can keep her."


	6. Chapter 6: Investigation

**Chapter 6: 636... Captured!**

Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch had just dashed through the brush when they looked up to see hundreds of houses shaped like Pleakley's head. Their mouths gaped open as they looked at all the Pleakley heads, not knowing where to start. Even Stitch, who had his head high in the air and was sniffing for all he was worth, couldn't catch the scent again. Then his face fell and his ears drooped.

"What's wrong, Stitch?" Lilo asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, eyes glimmering with sadness.

"Cousin lost," he murmured. Lilo's eyebrows turned upward in sadness as Stitch collapsed onto her, sighing and hugging her. Lilo closed her eyes and hugged Stitch back as Jumba picked them both up in his big, soft arms.

"It's ok, little ones. I'm sure we will be finding her. She's probably nearby, as she's not one to run away from a fight. Even more, she's probably found someone she's met before on this planet." Jumba said, snuggling with the two. But a few moments after he said this, both Stitch and Lilo popped their eyes open. Looking at each other, they said at the same time,

"Investigation!"

They wriggled out of Jumba's grasp, dropping to the ground and rummaging around in Jumba's pocket.

"Hair-in-a-can!" Stitch yelped, pulling it out with an evil laugh and shaking it about. Then he sprayed it on himself and Lilo to give themselves a mustache and a beard.

"Hey! Is mine!" Jumba yelled, grabbing it back from Stitch and shoving it deep into his pocket.

"Agoolega!" Stitch exclaimed, laughing. Jumba gasped, taking a step back and extending his arms to their full length.

"WHAAAAAT!" he shouted, snatching Stitch up and holding his face very close to his. "I do TOO have hair! Just not as much as I would like."

"I don't think having three strands of hair counts," Lilo said, snickering. Jumba dropped Stitch and walked up to the little girl.

"I be letting you know that I used to have a wonderful, luscious head of hair. That is, before Clip went extremely wrong..." Jumba said, rubbing the almost bare top of his head thoughtfully. While he was doing this, however, Stitch and Lilo had grabbed two notepads and pencils and started their way towards the first house. Lilo raised her hand to ring the doorbell, but it wasn't there.

"Hey! Where's the doorbell?" Lilo asked. Stitch blinked, crawling onto the side of the house and searching it for a doorbell. Then he checked under the welcome mat. Nothing but a key. 626 sighed and dropped the mat, shoulders and face falling.

"Ohh, choota!" Stitch yelped, slamming his fist against the door. The hinges came loose at once, sending the door flying into the house and straight up against the opposite wall. Then it fell down, revealing a very flat Plorgonian housemaid behind it. She grabbed her head, wobbling around, and then fell onto the couch.

"Oopsey," Stitch said, chuckling nervously. Another Plorgonian stomped into the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he shouted angrily, waving a skinny fist in the air while grabbing a plasma blaster with the other hand.

"Uhm, Stitch?" Lilo asked, taking a step back as the man took a step forward.

"Yes, Lilo?" he answered, also taking a step back.

"RUUUUN!" Lilo screamed, twirling around and dashing down the driveway. Both Lilo and Stitch screamed as the man stuck his head outside and shot at them a couple more times. Then the man shook the gun into the air, yelling, "YEAH, GIRL! RUN! TELL THAT REALOR COMPANY THAT WE'RE NOT SELLING! WE WON'T BE TERRORIZED!"

Meanwhile, Experiment 636 was being hugged and petted to death after the mother had agreed to let them keep her. She growled, trying to loosen their grip on her as she backed up.

"Oh, bad doggie. No growling," Mom said, taking a slap at her. 636 raised her hand to rub her cheek, then slashed at the Mom's arm, leaving four scratch marks. As if the children didn't notice, they slapped a collar around 636's neck and attached a blue leash to it. Blinking, 636 tugged at the collar.

"Huh? Eh... bark!" she said, waggling her head around and attempting to nibble on the leash. That's what normal dogs did, right?

"Mom! We're going to take the doggie on a walk." Matt stated. He and Lizzy rushed for the door, then froze at Mom began to talk.

"Not until you're done with your homework, young man," Mom said, picking him up and setting him on the chair in front of his homework.

"Oh, come on, Mom! Do I HAAAAVE to?" he whined, dropping his arms to his side. Mom gave him a stern look.

"Yes, Matt. You don't want Mr. Cleaver to come over, do you?" she said in a tone that sounded like she herself was afraid of this man.

"No, Mom. Ok, I'll do my homework," he said, sighing and picking up his pencil.

"Thank you," she said. "You can take her out on a walk when you're done."

"Yay!" Matt said, setting the pencil to the paper and beginning to write. 636, meanwhile, crawled over to the fridge and pulled a can of soda out. Lizzy rushed over and attempted to pull the can out of her hand.

"No! Bad doggie!" she yelled, grunting as she tried to pry 636's fingers off the pop can. 636 growled, then began to bark very loudly, sounding just like an Earth dog. Lizzy screamed and let go, running behind Mom. Mom sighed, putting a hand to her face. She picked up a lemon and threw it at 636's face. 636 was so surprised by this that she stopped barking and looked up at Mom. 636 blinked two times, then lifted her lips to show her teeth. Mom narrowed her eye, then scooped up the leash and yanked terribly hard on it for being Plorgonian. Almost choking 636, she dragged her outside and tied her to the tree.

636 just rolled her eyes. She could bite through any material. She looked down at the blue leash and picked it up, inserting it into her mouth. She bit down, expecting the leash to fall limp in her two hands. But it didn't. She raised an eyebrow, then began to gnaw at it for quite some time. After a while, it seemed apparent that she couldn't chew through it. She sniffed the saliva-coated leash, then cursed in Tantalog. It was made of Experillium.

Experillium was a somewhat new element created by the Galactic Federation as the only substance that could not be chewed through, sliced, or damaged in any way by genetic experiments. The previous attempt at this element was being used in experiment containers. They were almost experiment-proof, but not quite. And then 636 got an idea.

Matt looked up and out the window at the sound of a very loud car horn and a large crashing song. A tree had fallen right in the middle of the road, but bottom end was cleanly cut. He hopped off his chair and watched at more cars crashed into the first one. Loud sirens of the security systems in the cars reached the whole town and seared through the house. Lizzy screamed. Mom sighed. Plorgonians had no ears to plug.

After they had asked about ten houses, Jumba, Stitch, and Lilo all plopped down next to a tree at the next house. Lilo looked down the long street and moved her eyes from house to house until the road came to a point in the horizon.

"This is going to take a while," she said. A weird noise, sounding like a knife slicing through wood, swam through all three of their ears. "What was that?" she asked. Stitch turned around and yelped. Most of the tree behind them was hovering above the stump, and behind the gap in the middle was Experiment 636.

"Egata! 636!" he yelled, pointing. Lilo and Jumba swirled around and gasped.

"Stitch! Get 'er!" Lilo yelled, backing up. Stitch growled and leaped for her through the gap. 636 jumped to the side, still holding up the tree. Then she swung it at Stitch, knocking him across the yard and through the fence. She staggered back because of the weight, then sloppily swung at Lilo and Jumba. The two ducked, and 636 let go of the tree. It crashed down behind them and dug into the grass, sliding across the yard and into the street.

Stitch rubbed his head, then crawled through the hole and dived for 636. She and Stitch rolled around in the grass for a while, punching and biting each other. Stitch's alien parts detracted, and 636 retracted her fifth and sixth arms, along with her fourth spike. They looked exactly the same at this time, and finally they pushed away from each other, only to stand up and growl at each other and stand their ground.

Lilo looked at them both, then looked up at Jumba.

"Uh... Jumba? Which one is Stitch?" she whispered. Jumba scrutinized them both, then looked at Lilo and shrugged. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS STITCH?" Lilo yelled across the yard to them. They both turned to Lilo at exactly the same time.

"Meega!" they both called out, raising their hand and waving it about. Their heads turned toward each other, and their faces set in determination to get Lilo to say they were Stitch. Lilo put a hand on her face and whimpered. Jumba then noticed something. A small speck of blue was coming from the crease from one of their necks, but this color was not part of their fur.

"Aha! That one is 636!" Jumba yelled, pointing at the one with the discolored speck near her neck. A blue cord unraveled from her neck, and Stitch dived for her only to have 636 leap away at the last second and smash through the window of Lizzy and Matt's house.

"Doggie! What did you do that for!" Mom screamed, kicking 636. 636 blinked, looking at the foot that had kicked her, then at her face. She swiped at Mom's legs and tripped her up, then raced down to the basement with Stitch following after her.

"626 NALA QUEESTA!" 636 screeched, knocking down anything beside her to obstruct Stitch's path. Though the house might have been a bit small, the basement was larger than ever. She hit a dead end and whirled back around to turn left a little ways back. She pushed down a wooden dresser, almost crushing Stitch. He stopped in front of it, then leaped over it and continued dodging whatever 636 pushed into his path.

636 came to a door. She opened it up and closed it, only for Stitch to knock it off its hinges and drop it to the floor. His face was totally angered now, and 636 could tell. She looked around frantically for something to shove at him. She leaped onto the ceiling and broke the gas line, letting the transparent and odorless gas pour into the room.

636 smashed through the wall behind her, and the air immediately turned very dense and hot. 636 bent down and looked at the furnace lying in front of her. She then got a very evil idea.

"FORE!" 636 screamed as Stitch stuck his head through the hole she had made. Stitch yelped and burrowed out of the way at the furnace came hurdling toward him. It crashed through the wall and clattered to the floor, coals spilling out of the door hanging ajar. 636 then poked her head through the door and looked down into the hole Stitch was hiding in.

"Bye bye, cousin," 636 mimicked in Stitch's voice. Then she squatted down and pushed with her legs, holding up a fist and crashing through the ceiling. Stitch raised an eyebrow, then realized that fire and gas did NOT mix.

Lilo was taken aback when 636 suddenly crashed through the floor and landed next to her. 636's head twisted this way and that, anxiously looking around for something. She saw the door, then dived out as Stitch came crawling through the hole.

"GAS LINE BROKEN!" Stitch yelled. "FURNACE IN SAME ROOM AS GAS!" Jumba gasped, realizing the intensity of the situation. He snatched up Lilo and Stitch and ran out of the house, followed by Mom and the kids.

And then the house asploded.

636 stood still on the street, laughing manically and watching the red hot fires burst up, then fizzle out while still in the air. Smoke rippled from the remains of the house as the small Plorgonian family stared forward in horror. Lilo looked at 636 in dismay, then looked up at Jumba. He had a large frown on his face as he stared forward at the destroyed home. Mom's shocked face slowly twisted into one of pure rage.

"Do you know how much money you've just cost us!" she screamed. 636 growled, fur standing on end as she stood on her hind legs. Mom paid no attention, however.

"We can barely make it as it is! IT'S LIKE YOU WERE PROGRAMMED TO WRECK PEOPLE'S LIVES!" she screamed. This was something 636 had never experienced—being yelled at. 636 blinked, then snarled after realizing the feeling was not one she liked. She tackled Mom and started to punch and scratch her until Matt snatched up 636's leach and yanked her off of Mom.

"Doggie! What is WRONG with you!" he screamed in her face. 636's ears flicked back as she raised a fist in the air. She swung her fist, but is surprisingly it a transparent force field of some kind. It was then she realized she was in a capture container.

"NALA QWEESTA!" she screamed, pounding repeatedly on it to no avail. Stitch scooped her up and closed the lid on the container, then gave her to Jumba. Jumba stuck the container to his back, then turned to the family with a very apologetic face.

"Am _very_ sorry about all dis. Here, have the moneys," he said, pulling out a wad of Earth cash from his pocket and stuffing it in the lady's hand. She gaped at the money. Earth money was worth 100 times more than Plorgonian money, and Jumba had pulled out many tens and twenties.

"But Jumba! That was our pizza money!" Lilo exclaimed. Jumba raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"No it wasn't. But nice try," he said, smirking. Lilo blinked, then looked over at Stitch. He seemed strangely quiet and calm. Lilo looked at Jumba once again.

"We got the experiment. Let's go home," Lilo said. Jumba began to follow Stitch and Lilo, but then seemed to remember something.

"Hey... where did Pleakley ever go?" he asked. Lilo turned her head back to look at Jumba.

"Huh. I don't know," she said. "Stitch! Sniff him out!"

Stitch nodded. "Ih!" He stuck his nose in the air and began to search.

After following 626 for around 10 minutes, a voice popped up from behind Jumba.

"Do you want to know where your friend is?"

"Who said that?" Jumba asked harshly, reeling around.

"Who do you think, Jookiba?" the voice said again. "It's 636, you idiot!"

"I knew that."

"I know where Pleakley is," she said.

"No you don't. I did not install you with Finder's capabilities."

"Actually, you did."

"I did?" Jumba scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah you did. You just forgot."

"Actually, I think I did get a good conk on the head."

"Exactly. So, if you'll just let me out of here, I can—"

"Ohhh, no no no no! You little monster, you think you can trick me that easily!" Jumba roared, turning round and round in an attempted to meet eyes with 636.

"Yes, I do," 636 replied bluntly.

"Yoooouuuuu!" Jumba hollered, pulling the container off his back and sticking his nose up against the container.

"_Jumba! Stop it! She's only getting to you so you'll accidentally drop her container or do something so that it opens! _" Stitch yelped in his alien language, taking the container out of Jumba's hands and slapping back into place on Jumba's back.

"Ah, thank you 626. That was close one," Jumba said, patting Stitch on the head. 636 narrowed her eyes as she watched Pleakley disappear into the coffee shop about fifty feet back. She figured she might as well get off on a good foot with them so she can use their trust with her against them.

"Pleakley just went into the coffee shop," she said, sighing.

"What makes you think that I'll believe you?" Jumba asked, obviously annoyed. 636 tried her best to turn around in her container and look at Jumba's face.

"What would I gain by telling you false information? I'm in this infernal contraption," she said with a bit of impatience. Jumba though about what she said, then sighed.

"She's right," he said.

"What?"

"Gaba?"

Jumba nodded. Stitch and Lilo looked at each other, then looked back at Jumba. He had a look that made him seem determined to check the coffee shop. They shrugged, then followed Jumba, who had turned around and began walking toward the coffee shop. They both looked at 636, who sported the most innocent face at the moment. They both raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Jumba barged into the coffee shop, much to the dismay of Pleakley, who was just about to open the door. Jumba didn't know Pleakley was now sandwiched between the wall and the door, so he looked around the shop franticly before scowling and reaching back for 636's container.

"You lied!" Jumba yelled, eyebrows pointed down in annoyance and nose touching the glass. Sheeko looked around the shop, then noticed there was something green stuck between the floor and the bottom of the door. She just pointed over to the door, and Jumba looked over and also saw the green blob. He slowly pulled the door away from the wall and shut three eyes, squinting with the last one.

Pleakley looked from Jumba to Lilo to Stitch to 636 and back to Jumba, then collapsed onto the floor, mumbling something about evil coffee-inflated doorknobs.

"Oh! Am so sorry, Pleakley! I didn't know you were behind door."

More mumbling.

Jumba reached down and picked Pleakley up by an arm and stood him up straight. Pleakley took in a few breaths, then said, "Oh, no problem. I was just leaving anyways. They don't have any 100 Cona Coffee."

Lilo then whispered into Stitch's ear, "So _that's _why he's not about to jump through the roof." Stitch giggled, then stopped when he saw Pleakley glaring at him.

Jumba smiled, then helped his friend out of the shop and in the general direction of their ship.

"Let's go home."

_Note for readers: _I'd just like to say how thankful I am that you've read my story! I'd also like to apologize for procrastinating so much on my story. I will try to work as much as I can from now on. I also thank you all for your wonderful reviews. If you haven't reviewed but are reading my story, PLEASE review! I'd love to hear what you have to say. :)


	7. Chapter 7: No Name

**Chapter 7: No Name**

Back on Earth, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, and Stitch were standing around 636's container. 636 blinked, looking at all of them while turning around in her container.

"What are we going to do with him?" Pleakley asked. 636 was facing the other way, but quickly whirled around and snarled at him.

"I'm a girl, you imbecile!" she shouted. Pleakley was so surprised by this outburst that he took a quick step backwards and tripped over his own leg, falling to the ground. 636 laughed loudly, further annoying Pleakley.

"It's not _my_ fault! You look just like Stitch!" Pleakley exclaimed.

"You could have just shut up in the first place," 636 said, glaring at Pleakley. Jumba knocked his fist against the glass.

"Quiet!" he hissed, putting a hand to his chin. "Hmm... maybe if I get the dehydrator..." At that statement, 636's eyes bulged. She was about to say something when Lilo rushed over to Jumba and pulled on his arm.

"We can't dehydrate her! We've got to give her a chance first!" Lilo exclaimed. 636 nodded vigorously. Jumba shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry, little girl. 636 is too dangerous."

"That's what you said about Stitch, too!"

"But Lilo! I made 636 completely unable to care about anyone other than herself!"

"She's our 'Ohana now! You have to give her a chance!"

Jumba sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay. She gets one chance. Only_ one._"

636's facial expression completely collapsed into bliss, and she dropped to the bottom of the container. Lilo jumped up and down excitedly, thanking Jumba and reaching down to open the container. Jumba saw what she was about to do and pulled her back, picking up the container.

"But not yet. We must let her out in secure location," Jumba stated, shielding the container.

"_She's in your ship. How more secure can a place be on Earth?_" Stitch asked in his language. Jumba grinned, glad at taking the compliment, and set the container down.

"626 is right." He then set out to locking all the doors in the ship. Lilo walked over to 636's container and popped it open. 636 poked her head out first, then began crawling out. She stood up straight when she got out of the container, ears flicking every once in a while as she scrutinized the large room.

"This is Earth. My name is Lilo Pelekai, and that's Experiment 626. But you can call him Stitch. That one's Pleakley. Sorry about him. He's the paranoid type."

636 nodded to each of them.

"My name is 636. I... I'm not sure what all my powers are, but so far I know I have super strength, I can fly, and I can make things blow up by mixing chemicals, which means I must be smart."

Lilo nodded, but at the moment it seemed like something popped into her head.

"Oh! We haven't given you a name yet!" Lilo exclaimed.

"...A name? Like, a real name?" 636 asked, seeming a bit more interested in that than anything else that had happened within the past few hours. Lilo nodded.

"How about... Pamela?" Lilo asked.

636 raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Okay then... Bertha."

636's eyes bulged. "That name's for fat people!"

"Hey! I have a friend named Bertha and she's not fat at all!" Pleakley exclaimed.

"Shut up, you," 636 snapped, spitting at him. The spit landed on his mouth. But when Pleakley tried to open his mouth to scream in disgust, it seemed as though the spit was holding his mouth together. Stitch laughed, pointing at Pleakley.

"Spit sticky!" he called out. Lilo looked over to Pleakley, then grinned.

"We'll call you Stick!" she said, acting excited.

636 sighed, shaking her head. "You know what, how about you just call me 636. At least until you can come up with a whole lot better name, 'cause you stink at it."

Lilo seemed taken aback, but said nothing.

"636, _if you insult Lilo again, I'll kick you to the next galaxy,_" Stitch growled. 636 stood up even taller, walking over to Stitch.

"I'd like to see you try," she said. 626 narrowed his eyes, but did nothing.

Pleakley tried to open his mouth to say something, but the spit held his mouth down, so he also said nothing. Jumba walked into the room.

"Ah. I see 636 has already annoyed all of you. She is success, no?" Jumba said, giggling. Lilo just rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the room, followed by Stitch. Jumba stepped in front of her path, however.

"Little girl, you must stay here. I did not just lock all doors for nothing."

Lilo sighed, then turned around and walked up to 636.

"Okay. You have one chance to show us why we shouldn't dehydrate you right here and now," Lilo declared. 636 looked from Lilo to Stitch to Pleakley to Jumba and back to Lilo.

_Ugh, I'm going to regret this..._ 636 thought. She stepped up to Lilo and hugged her. Then she stepped back and began to spin around and around, creating a tiny tornado and sucking in things such as pencils, paper, and keyboard buttons. The others took a few steps back and held up their arms as things dived at them and barely missed when they ducked. The wind finally began to die down at 636 slowed up. When she completely stopped, everyone gaped at what she had made.

A model of the Empire State Building stood three and a half feet tall with 636 flying above it. Miniature people stood at the top looking down, strings hooked onto them and 636's eight appendages. At the bottom of the building, in keyboard letters, read 'Empire State Building.' Back at the top, all the mini humans gathered on the side of which Lilo and the others stood.

In a low voice, 636 began the introduction.

"And now, for the main event..."

All the people opened their arms wide, via the strings attached to 636's fingers. Then, one of them stepped forward and began to recite a poem directed toward Lilo.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Lilo is cute, and has no ear goo." 636's eye twitched at her sucky poem. She just wasn't capable of complimenting other people very well. Lilo blinked, but smiled and clapped along with the other three when 636 made the figures on the building clap. The person stepped back into line with the others. Then another stepped forward.

In Stitch's voice, 636 began to sing about how strong 626 was to the tune of Yankee Doodle.

"Stitch is so strong, I am glad. He is very hefty. When Lilo takes him for a bath, he never is a lefty." 636 sighed at yet another stupid song, but made the figurines clap all the same. Stitch raised an eyebrow but clapped all the same. 636 went on with this for both Pleakley and Jumba, then made the little people do the can-can. After that, they bowed. Then 636 made them suicidal by making them jump off the building and cutting the strings with her sharp claws. She began laughing maniacally, falling to the ground and swiping her claws across Pleakley's mouth, cutting off the spit holding his mouth together. Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, and Lilo gave her the weirdest look.

636's eyes popped open, looking at the four. She jumped to her feet and took a bow, grinning almost evilly.

"636 sleeps in here tonight," Pleakley said, backing away slowly, then running for the door. He slammed into it and fell over.

"Oh... right... no auto-open... doors locked... ugh..." Pleakley said, right before he fainted. 636 giggled slightly, then looked at Lilo. She was tapping her foot. 636 immediately snapped into her 'sorry' mode. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"Pleakley! Are you alright?" 636 exclaimed, dashing over to him and cradling his head in her hands. Pleakley, opening his eye, was about to say something, but when he saw it was 636 who was touching him, he shot to his feet and ran to Jumba's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" 636 asked, pointing a thumb in Pleakley's direction.

"I don't think he likes you very much..." Lilo said, sighing. "Look, 636, you need to try harder if you're ever going to get Nani to let you stay in the house and not locked in a container in this ship."

636 cocked her head, looking at Lilo. "Who's Nani? You're mother?"

Lilo looked down at the floor, scuffing her feet across the tile. "Nani's my sister. My mom died in a car crash with my dad."

Something inside 636's gut made her squirm a little bit. It made her become sad a bit. It felt odd... it was a feeling she had never had before. She almost fell for it, but pushed it away and took in a large breath.

"That's too bad. You're telling me you have a sister? If she looks even remotely like you—I mean, er, she must be very pretty. How do I get her to let me in the house?" 636 asked.

"I don't think she'd ever let you in... no matter how good you acted. Which means we'll have to sneak you in. It'll be even easier since you look like Stitch, besides the extra pair of arms and extra spike. Pull them in and I think you'll be fine," Lilo said. 636 nodded, retracting anything alien about her. Lilo smiled, petting her on the head. But at the moment Lilo touched her head, 636 whipped her hand around to her head and grabbed Lilo's wrist, twisting her arm slightly.

"Don't touch my head. And _especially_ don't pet me." Lilo struggled against 636's grip, but it was Stitch who separated them. He kicked 636 in the gut, then walked out of the ship with Lilo and Jumba, who had opened the door. He beckoned for 636 to follow them, then locked the door behind them. He gave 636 a glare that said, 'If you even THINK about escaping, I'll grind you into dust and dehydrate you faster than you can say 'dehydrate.'' 636 cringed. She could say dehydrate pretty dang fast.

Lilo quietly opened the back door, looking around for Nani. The light from the house poured out onto the darkness outside. The moon was out, which was not a good sign for Lilo.

"It's all clear! It is so past my bedtime." she whispered hoarsely. She dashed into the house and over to the elevator with Stitch and 636. Neither Jumba nor Pleakley cared for what the little girl and 626 did with 636. Plus, their favorite show was on.

In Lilo's room, Stitch was searching through the closet for his old bed. 636, however, paid no attention and hopped onto Lilo's bed, closing her eyes and ready to go to sleep. Stitch jumped up next to her and shoved her to the ground.

"Heeeey!" 636 whined. "I was almost asleep!"

"Not your bed! Lilo's! You sleep there," he said, pointing to the crate with blankets and a pillow inside. 636 shook her head, crawling back onto Lilo's bed and tossing Stitch into the box.

"Magal chibi choota," 636 stated. Stitch gasped, throwing the blankets to the side and acting like he was rolling up a sleeve on his arm.

"Feeboogoo!" he yelled, stomping over to 636. Lilo got in between them, however, and pushed them apart.

"You guys! We have to be very quiet! It's okay, Stitch. She can have my bed for tonight. I've always wanted to try your bed."

"WHAT?" Stitch exclaimed. "Meega not sleeping in box!"

Lilo pointed from Stitch to the box. "Unless, of course, you want to complain to Nani about a new experiment in the house and getting us both in trouble for bringing her here in the first place."

Stitch mumbled something under his breath, reluctantly waiting for Lilo to get dressed and helping her onto his bed and crawling into the box. Soon after, all three fell asleep.

Early next morning, Lilo felt something shaking her back and forth.

"Nehhh... Stitch, leave me alone."

"Ingiba! Agameeto chigaloo!"

"Stitch, speak English."

"636 gone!"

"_What?_"

"Ih! So is Red One!"

"You mean the ship you used to escape to Earth?"

"Ih! _Ih ih ih_!"

Lilo scampered out of bed, but forgetting she was in Stitch's, she fell down. Stitch grabbed her just before she smacked into the ground and set her upright.

"We've got to find Jumba!" Lilo yelled. Stitch shook his head.

"Already did. 636 nowhere."

"You mean Jumba didn't chip her?"

Stitch blinked, thinking. Then he shook his head.

"Well, how far could she have gotten?" Lilo asked, trying to stay optimistic. Stitch just gave her a look, and she sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to hope that everything will turn out fine..." Lilo said, falling into Stitch's arms. "We failed, Stitch. I really thought I could turn her around. I really did." Stitch patted Lilo on the back.

"It... is... okay, Lilo," Stitch said, taking great care to use all the words humans would. "We... will... find her. Someday. Maybe not... today. But someday." Lilo looked up at Stitch, eyes glistening.

"Thank you, Stitch. Thank you." She stood up, wiping the tears from her face.

"Ice cream?" he asked. Lilo nodded, grinning, then stepped onto the platform and lowered herself and Stitch to the first floor. They walked into the kitchen, took out some ice cream, and began eating it straight from the carton.

_Five hours earlier_

A glowing green eye slowly opened, looking around the room of Lilo and Stitch. 636 silently detracted her wings and swung open the window. It squeaked, and 636 worriedly looked at Stitch and Lilo, hoping they wouldn't wake up. Stitch stirred, but didn't wake up. Lilo didn't move at all. 636 sighed, then flew out of the window and quietly closed the window behind her. She used her night vision to look around outside. She heard a stick break, and she zoomed into the woods, wishing that it wasn't someone from the Pelekai family. Sticking her nose in the air, she searched for the alleged "Red One."

"Ah!" she shouted quietly, finding the scent of the metal of the ship and following it. In less than thirty seconds, she had found the ship. She quickly hopped in, turning on the engine and roaring out of the trees. This time, she was going to program the hyper drive.

But when she tried to do so, the computer began to talk.

"Hyper drive uninstalled. Unable to set coordinates." 636 swore in Tantalog, hitting the dashboard with her fist as hard as she could. Of course, a very large dent appeared when she pulled her hand away.

"Engines powering down. Lights off. Crash landing sequence activated."

636's eyes bulged seemingly out of their sockets.

"NO! This can't happen! Not AGAIN!" she roared. The onboard computer sent the safety straps wrapping around her body. She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at the screen to see where she was headed. Still in the USA, barely, so that was good. Some place called... New York City...

THE END

Note to readers: Thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing my story! This is the last chapter in the story, but I am making a sequel sometime soon. The sequel is Shifty and Sheeko's story with Cloe. I hope you read it! I will most likely write all of it, then post it chapter by chapter here, most likely once a week until the story's done.


End file.
